vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meramon
|-|Meramon= Meramon is a Flame Digimon whose entire body is shrouded in crimson flames. As a Digimon generated from the defensive "Firewall" which prevents illegal entries from the Internet and the like, it possesses a violent temperament like the flames that envelop its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. Its fire power is stronger than those of the same species on File Island, and because taming this Digimon is extremely difficult, even if it's tamed, there's no telling when it will bare its fangs. |-|DemiMeramon= A Digimon that evolved from Mokumon, its entire body is ablaze due to how its Digicore burns fiercely for a body of its size. It has a wild temperament for its small size, causing its Digicore to burn intensely, but it cannot fight properly despite its aggressive personality as its offensive power is still low. Not only that, it is extremely weak to water and Ice-Snow type Digimon, so it will flee the moment it encounters them. Incidentally, any relation between it and Meramon has not yet been made clear. It attacks opponents with small bullets of fire shot out of its mouth, but they aren't very powerful. |-|Candlemon= A Flame Digimon whose Digicore, which can also be said to be a Digimon's heart, burns intensely while mounted atop its head. When the Digicore on Candmon's head ceases to burn, it becomes unable to maintain its life processes. One theory suggests that the flame on its head is its true form, and that the rest of its body is naught but a dummy. Despite being a Flame Digimon, it has a docile personality and will not bring danger to its surroundings out of its own volition. |-|BlueMeramon= A Flame Digimon that burns with higher temperature flames than the Adult-level Meramon. Its Special Move is inflicting burns on the opponent with supercooled air (Ice Phantom). |-|SkullMeramon= An evolution of Meramon, this Digimon's body is cloaked in blue, high-temperature flames. The flames that arise from its body blaze brightly in blue, as these flames burn hotter than Meramon's. Its offensive and defensive abilities have risen considerably, which in conjunction with the strength of its flames, bestow upon this power-type Digimon tremendous destructive power. Although Flame Digimon tend to be weak against Aquatic and Ice-Snow type Digimon, fighting the strength of Death Meramon's flames with them is as futile as pouring water on a hot stone. |-|Boltmon= A prototype Cyborg Digimon constructed at the same time as Andromon. Unlike the mechanically-based Andromon, the organically-based Boltmon possessed emotions, as well as power that surpassed Andromon's, but it was difficult to control and ran wild, and was consigned to oblivion in the darkness. It is an unfortunate Digimon whose own existence was denied, so it wanders within the darkness of its sorrow. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 3-C Name: DemiMeramon/PetiMeramon | Candlemon/Candmon | Meramon | SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon | Boltmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but referred to as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: In-Training level No Attribute Flame Digimon | Rookie level Data Attribute Flame Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Flame Digimon | Ultimate level Data Attribute Flame Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: DemiMeramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Sword Mastery, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High) and Duplication (As long as even the smallest flame survives, DemiMeramon will regenerate and duplicate), Fire Absorption (Can absorb fire attacks to get stronger), Resistance to Fire Manipulation |-|Candlemon=All previous abilities, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Meramon=All previous abilities, Magma Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (The flames of the firewall are superior to the flames of the Dark Area and as such provides Meramon's body with protection from these effects). |-|BlueMeramon=All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Reduction. |-|SkullMeramon=All Meramon Abilities, Earth Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Life force absorption). |-|Boltmon=All previous Abilities minus Firewall resistances and regeneration, Electricity Manipulation, Master Axe Weilder, Flight. Attack Potency Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Viximon) | Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to Guilmon) | Large Mountain level+ (Vaporized a lake) | Island level (Dried up all the Southeast Asia) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Fought against Metalgreymon) | Galaxy level (Should be superior to Digimon Adventure SkullMeramon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Digimon like Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion level Digimon who scale to this calc) | Relativistic | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Faster than Meramon, kept up with Metalgreymon) | Relativistic | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building level+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (Traded blows with Metalgreymon) | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class, possibly At least Multiversal+ Durability Wall level | Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level (Tanked hits with Metalgreymon) | Galaxy level Stamina: Decent | High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Melee range, A few Meters with projectiles | A few dozen kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None | Flaming Chains | Tomahawk Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: Depending on the continuity, he may have a huge weakness to Water based attacks. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. DemiMeramon * Fireball: Spits out a ball of flame. * Chīsana Kaendan/Small Flame Shot: Spits small flame shots out from its mouth to attack the opponent. * Kaendan/Flame Shot * Kemuri: Spreads smoke from its body to distract its foes and escape. Candlemon * Bonfire/Lava Loogie: Fires a small flame. * Melt Wax/Paraffin Paralyzer: Flaps melted wax from its body onto the foe. * Karma Flamer/Karmic Flame: Spins around while creating a tornado of flame that repels attacks. * Tai Atari/Body Attack: Rushes at the enemy and body slams it. * Candle Night: Attacks with a cutlass. * Candle Ring: Emits rings of light. * Dark Fire: Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Meramon * Burning Fist/Roaring Flame/Fireball: '''Flares up its arms and either punches the opponent or throws one or more fireballs. In Digimon Masters, flares up its entire body to burn the opponent. Has a small (30%) chance to raise its Attack Potency. * '''Magma Bomb/Magma Blast: Emits magma rocks that rain upon its opponents, or throws one large, explosive rock. *'Heat Wave:' Unleashes a wave of flames. *'Heat Knuckle:' Punches the enemy, sending heat through them. *'Guren no Honō/Crimson Flame:' Shoots fireballs at the opponent. * Attack Charge: Boosts his Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. BlueMeramon * Ice Phantom: Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. * Cold Flame: Unleashes an icy cold flame. Boost his Attack Potency by 10%. * Vision Bind''/''Vision Blinder: Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. * Frost Knuckle: Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. * Ice Bomb: Either throws a blue ball of energy that causes a freezing explosion, or causes an explosion that sends shards of ice flying in all directions. * Mental Point Alchemy: Recovers Digimon's MP points used to fight by absorbing MP used by the enemy. * Mental Break: Lower one of his opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon * Heavy Metal Fire/Metal Fireball: Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. Has a small (30%) chance to raise its durability. * Heat Chain/Chain of Pain/Flame Chain: Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * Heat Chain Midareuchi (Random Pounding)/Blazing Iron Whip: Uses many chains as whips. * Comet Hammer: Hits the foe with a rain of large boulders. * Speed Break: '''Lower one of his opponent's Speed by 10%. Can stack. * '''Physical Drain: Drains the opponent's life force. Boltmon * Tomahawk Steiner/Tomahawk Stinger/Tomahawk Crunch: Throws its tomahawk like a boomerang. * Bousou'' ''(Berserk)/Tomahawk Knuckle: '''Repeatedly chops the enemy with its glowing tomahawk. * '''Nanomachine Break: Blast the foe with a bolt of electricity. * Cross-Counter: Takes a stance that counters any physical attacks. * Speed Charge Field: Boost him and his allies speed by 10%. Can stack * Attack Break Field: Lower all of his opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. * Thunder Fall: Strikes a wide range of enemies with a bolt of lightning from above. Key: DemiMeramon | Candlemon | File Island Meramon | Folder Continent Meramon | BlueMeramon and SkullMeramon Official Databook | SkullMeramon Digimon Adventure | Boltmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Lava Users Category:Weather Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Chain Users Category:Axe Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3